Missing Her Dearly
by Nekomiimii
Summary: Piko starts thinking about his past relationship with Miki and how he wishes he had done things a bit differently in the end.


A/N:

Random one-shot that I dreamt about last night. The Vocaloids are human singers and not Android/Cyborg beings. Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p>I never really was one to admit to silly things in life like love. After all, didn't I have a reputation to uphold? I never wanted to give people any satisfaction for picking on me, especially since my looks and outfit betray my true gender and I never wanted to fall under the Shota stereotype because of my voice. So I did everything I could to fight back that and look where I am now? Still being paired up with just about every male student, with the occasional female, back at school.<p>

Things only got worse when I met _her_.

Originally, I thought Miki Hiyama was a boy, just like me. She was incredibly flat (A-cup Angst anyone?) that would have put even Louisiana to shame. She wasn't even sure of what gender she was until she finally hit puberty. As much as I'll never say it out loud, I'm glad to have been the first to discover that she was a girl. Don't ask, I don't really know why, but it just makes me feel a little special. And I won't say how I found out either.

We always fought about pretty much everything, and I always teased her which is probably why she hates me sometimes and refuses to talk to me. Even so, I guess you can say that we were best friends despite all the fighting.

We even became part of the music business together. Since the age of twelve, we promised each other that we would, but it ended up in an argument (shocker, right?) and she and I declared that we'd belong in different companies and treat each other as rivals. Who knew that about five years later it all came true?

It would be natural to assume that I fell in love with her when she had fully grown into a young woman. Well, I would like the believe that, too, but that's not how it happened. I guess you can say that I've always had a soft spot for her. Even when I thought she was a boy, I'd always come to her aid and try to help her out in any way I could. Whether it was homework, sports, or even singing, I helped. And she'd always accept it with a smile on her face and a quick nod of acknowledgement.

When she grew up, that was the best and worst time of my life. I had stayed the same old cynical, pessimistic, and rude me while she blossomed into a person that I almost couldn't even recognized. She had let herself become more feminine—not that I really minded to be honest—and I felt like I had lost my best friend in the whole entire world. To make things worse, her boss often made her have these duets with this new guy, Kaito Shion. I'm sure you've all heard of him before.

I was against it all the way. He's five years her major! Thanks to that bastard, I got to spend less and less time with her. Even though we were rivals, she and I sang a lot of songs with each other, gathering fans because of how much we resembled each other. Our fans even decided to coin the term "Ahoge Love" to describe us. Which, admittedly, was embarrasing because it was mainly because fans kept debating whether or not she and I were an "item" yet.

From then on, he and Miki would always be collaborating to better their music and their popularity. Before long, Miki was head over heels in love with him. She didn't have to tell me, I could just tell by the way she talked about and looked at him. There would be a certain glimmer in those ruby eyes that could only be shown through true happiness. It seemed that only a short time later, they were engaged to each other at a live concert, right after they finished singing their first song together, iNSaNiTY. Which is exactly what I thought it was when she, and the fans, agreed to it.

_It just isn't fair._

I didn't know what to say the day she came to my apartment, uninvited, with that same huge grin on her face. She waltzed right in and plopped down on my couch. "Can you believe it Piko-tan? Me, Miki Hiyama, will become Mrs. Miki Shion in just a few months?" I couldn't tell if I was hurt, angry, jealous or a little bit of everything. Of course she kept her persistent smile and asked me something that I wasn't expecting to be asked.

"Do you think you can walk me down the aisle?"

To say that I had mixed feelings about this would be a complete understatement. Ask me to walk her down the aisle was basically giving me the title of being able to give her away. To me, that meant so much and I felt privileged because her father, Kiyoteru Hiyama, passed away several years earlier. But to give her away to someone else...I'll admit that for nights on end, I would disappear into the nearest bars and taverns and drink myself half-blind with Lily, Tonio, Prima and Meiko, hoping that she would just pick someone else so that I could avoid the wedding all together. Soon after, anything that had to do with flowers, decorated cakes and dresses began to annoy the hell out of me.

When the day of the wedding actually arrived, I couldn't think straight anymore. I was probably more nervous than she and Kaito. There was even a point where I thought I was going to throw up and pass out on the church floor. But when the time came, I ended up being so captivated by her. She was more gorgeous in that dress than I had ever seen before. Her cherry-red locks framed her face almost perfectly. With her youthful appearance, she didn't need any make-up. The only extra she had was a few white flowers in her hair that complemented the color of her hair and brilliant eyes.

Walking her down was the hardest part for me to go through in my whole life. I let her go ever so slowly, to the point where I think she noticed that I was hesitant. But she turned back around to face her moment-to-be husband. A part of me still imagines what would have happen if I had said, "I object".

But there wasn't much to say or do. She had changed, and her heart didn't belong to me. Now, I can only watch as she lives her life loving another man and having the family she always wanted. All I can do is miss her dearly.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hope it wasn't too bad! My sister pointed out that I make at least one person in my Fics sad or something. She claims I love to make them miserable or something. Do I make it seem like that? ^^"


End file.
